The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine cooling and more specifically to exhaust section cooling.
A gas turbine engine combusts a mixture of fuel and compressed air to generate hot combustion gases, which drive turbine blades to rotate. The rotation of the turbine blades causes rotation of a shaft supported by bearings. The rotation of the shaft and the hot combustion gases exiting through the turbine exhaust section may generate significant amounts of heat in the bearings and other exhaust section components. Unfortunately, this heat may cause damage to the turbine components, without adequate cooling in the exhaust section.